Vahaya Umbar
by deluwiel
Summary: confusing but it is good i promise give it a go!


Vahaya Umbar  
  
Llia was restless in her sleep. It was the day before her father, Elrond's council. She knew that she would meet many new people, which worried her, but also made her a little excited. Although her and her sister were almost identical she was the youngest of Elrond's 4 children, at the age of 2448, where as Arwen is 2779, and her 2 brothers Elladan and Elorohir are 2881. She sat up all of a sudden deciding that she could sleep no longer. She was hot and frustrated so slowly made her way over to her balcony, which overlooked the Rivendel gardens. She sighed deeply as she remembered the long walks she used to take with her brothers. She looked up to the sky as she heard the birds beginning to sing, and saw the sky growing light as the sun was rising. She slowly walked down the steps leading to the gardens, but as she reached the bottom she felt the cold morning air wisp around her making her shiver a little, but she decided not to turn back. She walked through the many trees until she came to the small stream Rindus, where she knelt down and began to wash her face. She heard a stick snap quietly, so she looked up to see an outstretched hand in front of her. She couldn't see the strangers face, as the sun was shining into her eyes, but she guessed that it was a friend and so placed her hand in his, and stood up slowly. She wiped a strand of wet hair from her eyes to find a fair-faced elf standing before her. She was drawn into his deep blue eyes, as he looked at her. His long blonde hair was laid down and around his shoulders with two braided strands behind his pointed ears. She was suddenly brought to her senses again, as he bowed his head a little resting a hand on his chest. "Lady Arwen, its nice to see you again" She hated her sister looking so much like her. "I'm sorry, you are mistaken. Arwen is my sister." She replied. "Then you must be Llia? I'm sorry I should have known, Arwen never wears her hair down" He smiled. "Who are you?" She asked intrigued by the handsome stranger. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil." He replied gazing at her. "The prince! How do you know my name though?" Llia asked "Aragorn; he talks about you a lot" Legolas replied looking down at the floor. "He's here!" " He's here, I think he went to find you" Legolas replied. "Then he will go to my room first. Forgive me, I must go, but I will see you at my father's council tomorrow!" She said beginning to walk back the way she had come. Legolas watched Llia walk away quickly, and sighed walking away also. Llia made her way back quickly to her room. She ran in to find Eleanor Took sitting in her chair. "Hello Ellie, what brings you here?" Llia said grinning to herself a little. "Well, I was just on my way to see Pippin my brother, who has just arrived, when I saw Arwen. She came out of your room with your white dress and hurried away." The half hobbit said. "I'll go and find her later. Have you seen my evenstar? If my dad sees me without it on he will kill me." Llia joked looking around. "I was sure that I saw Arwen take that as well." Ellie said. "What! Why would she want all of my things? I'm going to go and look for her." Llia replied. "Wait, why don't you come and see my brother first? You haven't eaten all day" Ellie said. "Okay I will come with you, but then I will go to find my sister and Aragorn." Llia said walking down the hall. Hours passed while Llia was in the hobbit's company. Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo were all hobbits that had travelled from the Shire. "It has been lovely to meet you all, but I must go and find my sister now" Llia said standing up and walking over to the door. "Okay then, I'm going to stay here a while longer, see you tomorrow" Ellie said smiling. "We will see you at the council tomorrow" Merry said. Llia walked out of the room, she sighed to herself still wondering why her sister would have taken her things. It wasn't long before Llia came to Arwen's room. She knocked at the door but there was no reply, so she burst in to find the room empty. She sighed again deciding to wait until the morning to find her. She searched around for Aragorn but could not find him anywhere; the only place she hadn't looked yet was in the Rivendel gardens. As she went outside she realised how late it must have been. The moon was high above the clouds, and the stars glistened in the sky. She decided that the first place she would look would be the small bridge set high above Rindus; the place her and Aragorn used to meet secretly. As she neared the bridge she became aware of talking. 


End file.
